<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm exhausted." by killing_all_joy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240001">"I'm exhausted."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy'>killing_all_joy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders, hnnng it's gay, slight angst but it's hardly there, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is having Feelings and Virgil tries to help out. It's also gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm exhausted."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Logan!” Virgil exclaimed, slamming the logical side’s door open. “What in the name of Ray Toro are we going to do about Thomas driving near a club at night on Wednesday? That’s the route you suggested he take! But Thomas is going to get killed by a drunk driver if that happens! So, what do we do?!”</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Logan sighed, picking his head up from the table on which it was resting. He put his glasses on, facing the anxious side. “We’ll be fine, Virgil. However, if it bothers you so much we can go on another street. Also, will you please knock next time?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil’s exclamations and anxiety-fueled antics stopped, and he finally got a good look at the logical side. He looked terrible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You good, L?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Virgil so the side couldn’t take notice of his messy state. “I’m fine. I have given you what you required, so unless you have any other qualms you wish me to take care of, please leave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I have one more ‘qualm’ or whatever you called it,” Virgil said, approaching Logan. “You.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan exhaled, giving Virgil an irritated look. “Yes, of course. What did I do this time?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil sat on Logan’s table, on his left, and gave him a scrutinizing look. “You’ve done nothing wrong, as per usual, but you’re a mess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Logan said sarcastically, though Virgil’s ‘as per usual’ did lighten his mood by the tiniest fraction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t mean it as an insult, but...” Virgil gave him a once-over. “Your hair is a mess, your glasses are crooked and weren’t even on when I came in, your tie is incredibly loose, your top button is undone, and your shoes are untied. If I wore your clothing, that would be expected of me and might even be considered nice, but this is you we’re talking about.” He paused, looking into Logan’s eyes. “What’s going on with you, buddy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan tried to fix his hair, adjusted his glasses, and tied his shoes. He left his shirt and tie the way they were as fixing them would feel restricting. He had loosened his tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt a few hours before because he felt like they were hindering his breathing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is a worry I will not be calming for you. I’d greatly appreciate it if you would leave and not tell anyone about what you saw here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I’m not in a compromising situation. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just told me,” Virgil said slowly, “<em>me</em>, not to worry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. “Yes, I realize my mistake. Of course you’re worried. Fine. Worry somewhere that isn’t my room, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil crossed his arms. “Rude.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly. No one wants to be around rude people. Leave me alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil shook his head, putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder, the logical side immediately shrugging it off. “I’m worried about you, dude. I can’t help it; you’re the voice of reason. If you’re not doing okay, Thomas will suffer. And I don’t mean this as criticism or pressure for you to be okay, just...it’s really important to make sure you’re alright. It can’t just be dismissed as one of my normal, unimportant worries. It wouldn’t be...logical to leave you like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not fond of the fact that you are likely correct,” Logan grumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great; we’ve established that I have to stay,” Virgil stated. “So, what’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I...” Logan trailed off, thinking about how to voice his emotions. “I’m exhausted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Every day I work tirelessly to provide you all with what you need. Schedules, explanations, assistance in educational activities. I join you all in most of your discussions, offering the logical explanation or solution for the current dilemma almost immediately, and yet no one listens. No one will heed my advice, or listen to my suggestions. I would gladly do what I do with no problem if it wasn’t like talking to a wall and telling it how to deal with its issues.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Logan...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just...I don’t know...” He put his head back down on the desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No one means to hurt your feelings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not that. I’m over being hurt, or offended...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just so tired, V.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil didn’t have a response to that. Logan lifted his head to look at Virgil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s nothing else to it.” Logan rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “I’m tired. Exhausted. And I don’t know how to deal with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get some sleep?” Virgil suggested. “I can talk with the others, fix our rude behavior. And I’m sorry, I know I can be rude to you-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan thought back to <em>Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts</em>. Virgil had been particularly disrespectful that episode, but it was only because he thought that further conversation on the topic would only make Thomas’ situation worse and his likelihood of becoming a bad person all the more likely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve only been rude to me recently when your anxiety was telling you that what I was doing would make things worse. Your actions were out of fear and were understandable and while I was annoyed, I am over it and require no apology.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh...okay,” Virgil replied quietly. “Thank you for understanding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And talking with the others may help, if you’re up for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil nodded. “Maybe we could do it together? I don’t know exactly how you’re feeling, so having you there would help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Would sleep help?” Virgil asked. “I know you work a lot so it could help with the fatigue. You don’t always listen to your own advice, so-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not with this problem, I’m afraid,” Logan said with a grimace. “Sleep doesn’t take me away from dealing with everyone and my emotions permanently.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Emotions, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan sighed. “Yes. It has come to my attention that I do indeed...<em>feel</em> things, despite it not being logical.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It may not be logical, but it’s normal.” Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. “What emotions are troubling you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure I would like to talk with you about it,” Logan said bluntly. “There’s more than I know what to do with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Should I get Patton?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” Logan exclaimed, eyes widening at his own volume. “Apologies. No, that would not be appreciated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it, like, anger over not being listened to? Irritation? Insecurity?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan stared at him for a moment, before answering. “Yes. Those are some of the troubling emotions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Among others?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Among others.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you don’t want to talk with me about it because...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan didn’t want to answer this. He knew he’d been feeling <em>something</em> for the anxious side lately, and it was before he walked in the room that Logan decided it was likely something akin to romantic love. Romantic love he had likely been feeling for some time now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil was just so wonderful. He was smart, thoughtful, protective, funny (at times), beautiful, and they got along very well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Having those types of feelings for someone, especially Virgil, scared him. He also didn’t want Virgil to know, in case it hurt their friendship or heightened his anxiety.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, he figured it would be best not to mention it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would rather not talk about it at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil frowned. “But you singled me out. Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because we are currently talking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil gave him an unimpressed look—he clearly didn’t buy it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want you to know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil nodded, looking away from Logan and to his lap. “You hate me, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha- no!” Logan objected incredulously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay, I get it, no need to sugarcoat it,” Virgil said pitifully. “I undermine what you do, I annoy you with my worries, I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop,” Logan commanded firmly. “None of those things are true. I’m not having trouble with hateful emotions...I’m having trouble with their opposites. Please don’t talk to me about them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re having trouble with...love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t we just leave it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil grinned. “No. I will get to the bottom of this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan groaned, throwing his head back against the chair he was in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it Patton?” Virgil asked. “I bet it’s Patton. That’s why you’re so hurt when people don’t listen. You want him to think you’re smart and cool and you want him to notice and like you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not Patton.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No?” Virgil asked, surprised. However, he was secretly very happy. “I bet you’re lying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan didn’t understand how Virgil hadn’t caught on. “Just leave me alone, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No</em>, we went over this,” Virgil said, exasperated. “I will now help you find love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you won’t,” Logan disagreed. If Virgil was willing to help him with this, he obviously didn’t feel the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I will,” Virgil replied. “I care about you. I won’t let you suffer through this unfamiliarity alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In truth, Virgil knew because he suffered through it with his feelings for Logan. He still was suffering through it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The gesture is touching, but I will have to decline.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil gasped. “Is it Janus? You two are both incredibly intelligent.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Virgil really didn’t know?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it isn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil put a hand to his chin in thought. “What’s he like?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s an idiot, that’s what he is,” Logan said in exasperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, so it’s Roman.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though, considering he didn’t want Virgil to know, this may have been good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All of you are idiots; I wasn’t specifying anything.” He pulled out a schedule for a future day and started to work on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So it’s Roman.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan shook his head. “No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil paused. “It’s <em>Remus</em>?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan put his pen down, absolutely done. “Yes. Yes, it’s Remus. Me, the embodiment of logic, fell in love with a chaotic and crazy side who took out my teeth and hit me with a throwing star that, if I were human, would have killed me.” He gave Virgil a look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...<em>Thomas</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan threw his pen at Virgil’s head. “Get out. Leave. Leave my room, you utter and complete <em>moron</em>. I will not tolerate such idiocy in my sacred space of intelligence and higher thinking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil put his hands up, jumping off the table and walking towards the door. He reached for the handle, but stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought back to their conversation, who he’d eliminated, who he’d hadn’t, and Logan’s reactions. He remembered that time when he and Patton were in Logan’s room a week before, and Logan yelled at Patton for so much as leaning on his table. Logan just let him sit on the table for an extended period of time. Logan didn’t force him out of his room or sink out, he just told Virgil to leave multiple times. He did try to ward him off with rudeness once but never tried again. He also defended Virgil’s actions that hurt his feelings...<em>to Virgil</em>. Not to mention, he described his crush as an idiot before going on to call Virgil out on his idiocy and use that to send him out of his room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...<em>Oh</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan knew this meant Virgil had figured it out, so he took another pen and started to write furiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil swiveled on his heels to face Logan, a look of realization on his face. He suppressed a laugh when he saw the side turned away from him and to his work, writing quickly and fully ignoring him. He found it absolutely adorable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked over to Logan slowly, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. He stood beside Logan’s chair, placing a hand on the top left of it. He saw Logan’s movements stiffen a bit, but otherwise stay the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned the chair so Logan was facing him. Logan’s eyes widened, his pen dropped from his hands, and he stopped moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil tilted the chair back, and he leaned over Logan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love <em>me</em>, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It appears so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil chuckled, getting closer to Logan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re adorable, you know that?” Virgil teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan shook his head no in protest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil laughed. “If you say so. You’re already hot so I guess it’s unfair for you to be both.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan’s cheeks flushed. There was a silence as the two just stared at each other for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil’s eyes flickered to Logan’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Virgil murmured quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Logan replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil smiled, and—still tilting Logan’s chair back—kissed him like he was the most important thing in the world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And to each other, that was exactly what they were.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>